Fun in a hot spring
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Taka takes a trip to the hot spring and Suigetsu is bored. He decides to tease Sasuke a bit and gets a lot more out of it than he had expected. Manxman, Yaoi


I tried a new couple and I think I liked how it turned out. Tell me what you think about this one.

...

A white haired man sat on a rock enjoying his afternoon drink. He looked around eyes locking on a certain redhead. A smirk formed on his face as he stepped of the rock and walked towards the girl. Another person watched this with great curiosity while another ignored it completely. He could not be bothered by these childish games.

'Oh, Karin,' Suigetsu whispered in the girl's ear. 'I think he was looking at you too.' He had seen how she was watching Sasuke again with those fangirling eyes of hers. It annoyed him to the fullest. What was so great about that guy anyway?

Karin pushed the glasses higher up on her nose and turned away from Suigetsu. 'Like I hadn't noticed that,' she said, raising her chin high up in the air. A smile played on her face, showing that she was actually really happy with what Suigetsu had just said.

'Alright, I just wanted to let you know that you've got something between your teeth,' Suigetsu responded, knowing the girl would hate that. He threw his arms back in his neck and walked off towards the raven they had been talking about.

Juugo had seen all of this happening and knew that he was in for some big trouble, but Karin chose this time to stay calm. She had a reason for that, seeing the hot spring sign in front of her.

'Hey, guys. Can't we go relax in the hot spring?' she asked Sasuke, pouting her lips a bit.

His dark eyes turned towards her, showing no response at all. 'I think we can take a break. Suigetsu needs to fill his water supply anyway,' he said seriously, but Suigetsu didn't take it so lightly. Was he being mocked?

He grumbled something under his breath, but still followed the others into the little building. Juugo decided in the end he wanted to stay outside in the forest to enjoy the nature a little more. In fact he had been scared for another outburst of two arch enemies and knew it was safer outside than in.

Karin skipped happily inside and made the payment for three people. She had actually hoped that Suigetsu wouldn't join them, but of course the boy wouldn't say no to a dive in some water. Now she could never get Sasuke alone. But even though she wanted to follow the two boys inside the hot spring, she was guided towards another. Sexes were separated and she just had to deal with it. The old lady even gave her a lecture about being a lady who should keep her body to herself. She didn't want to be a prude, she wanted to give everything she had to Sasuke.

Suigetsu laughed at the angry look Karin wore when she disappeared in the female dressing room. He went into the other one reserved for men. Sasuke was already inside and had started undressing. The white haired man watched how the grey shirt slid down from the white shoulders and was folded neatly into a basket. After that Sasuke sat down on a wooden bench to take of his shoes, making Suigetsu look away.

Sasuke had actually noticed those purple eyes watching him and he found it odd. Why would someone watch a guy undress?

Suigetsu himself pulled of his clothes in a quick pace and threw them inside his basket, throwing on a towel around his waist. He didn't wait for Sasuke to join him inside the hot spring and went ahead. When he stepped through the caned door, he noticed that the raven and he would be the only ones here.

He tipped his foot in the water and sighed at the lovely warmth of it. The towel tumbled down and he jumped into the pool, splashing the water everywhere. He swam around for a bit, finding the perfect spot he could sit at. When he was comfortably seated the caned door opened again and revealed an almost naked white skinned boy. Suigetsu noticed that he wasn't as muscular built as he had thought in the beginning. Those wide shirts really fooled the eye.

Another towel fell to the ground and Suigetsu couldn't help but take a peek at what the raven had to bring to the table. He smirked inwardly, noting that his was bigger. He wondered what Karin would think of that. Proudly he laid his arms in his neck, leaning backwards and closing his eyes in content. The sudden ripples in the water told him that Sasuke had joined him in the pool and was looking for a spot for himself. He stayed a few feet away from Suigetsu, not wanting to be too close.

After a while Suigetsu was bored of the silence and wanted to have some fun, but he knew the raven wouldn't be any fun. How can anyone be as dull as he is? Suigetsu thought. He glanced around, looking for something better to do and ended up empty handed. The only thing to do here was Sasuke. Maybe he had to put up with him.

With a flick of the hand he sent some water towards Sasuke, letting it flow all over his body. The sudden movement made Sasuke gasp and he looked accusingly at the white haired boy who of course looked as innocent as possible. His eyebrow was raised in a question, asking what was wrong.

When Sasuke had closed his eyes again, Suigetsu made the same move with a little more forced. He made sure that it would touch Sasuke's private parts too this time. He wanted to know how the raven would react the sexual attention. He had never seen any real emotion on his face, maybe this was a way of making him show it.

The wave made Sasuke shiver. He cursed himself for actually liking how the water had felt against his skin. He knew Suigetsu was playing with him and he hated the boy for being so childish, but it didn't stop his hard on from rising. After a few more waves his erection stood tall and that was when Suigetsu started with something new. He know let the water glide up and down the hard shaft, making enough friction so it felled nice, but not enough to actually come. His purple eyes watched with great curiosity how Sasuke was losing himself. He was panting loudly, cheeks flushed a bright red.

After some time Suigetsu's curiosity got the best of him and he wanted to see what he was doing. He glided towards Sasuke and looked down into the water. He saw the blurry image of Sasuke's erection, already colored red from all the attention. Suigetsu watched how the water moved around the dick and let out a moan of his own when he saw it flick.

Sasuke's eyes shot open due to the sudden sound and he noticed how Suigetsu's breathing came more raggedy with the minute. When purple eyes met black ones they met in a fiery kiss. Both had never kissed a man before and actually wanting it, so this was a first for both men. It still felt so right. The weird tension Suigetsu felt every time Karin looked at Sasuke in a loving way and Sasuke hating the fact that Karin always had to beat up Suigetsu. All they felt was sexual frustration towards one another.

Tongues tangled around, meeting in a messy kiss. Saliva dripped down their chins, but they just didn't care anymore. The water would just wash away everything they did anyway.

A hand slid down a white skinned back, stopping at the soft lumps of flesh. Suigetsu squeezed softly, earning a moan from the raven. He released the lips and started kissing down the white neck, biting down hard on the raven's collarbone. His sharp and pointy teeth made a nice impression in the skin, red fluid already flowing out. That would leave a scar and remind Sasuke of the time he had been Suigetsu's instead of the other way around.

He gave another squeeze, a bit harder this time, and this time Sasuke bucked his hips towards the other's body. Both erections touched briefly and made both men want even more of each other. Sasuke's white hand went forward and grasped Suigetsu's hardened length. A loud groan escaped slim lips, teeth nipping on his bottom lip.

Suigetsu did the same for Sasuke and started pumping in a slow pace. Mean while he guided a bit of water towards Sasuke's entrance and pushed a bit in. Sasuke buck forward again, this time trying to escape from the probing water. He didn't want it, but it still felt so good together with the hand job he was receiving. Eventually he gave in when he couldn't bring his body any further away from the water, his body already flushed against the sword lover. His body relaxed after a few minutes and Suigetsu then thought he could start moving. So the water slid out of Sasuke's hole and right back in again.

It took a while before Sasuke really got used to the feeling. His hand had already stopped moving around Suigetsu's dick. At this moment the only thing that was important was the thing that was happening to his ass.

Suigetsu added a bit more water and went a little deeper this time. He had heard about a special place inside the male's rectum and he was about to find it. Suddenly Sasuke let out a loud moan, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Found it, Suigetsu thought. He kept brushing the water against the spot and added a little more to widen Sasuke a little bit further. He needed to be prepared for something else that was about to invade him.

Sasuke started moaning more often and moved along with Suigetsu's thrusts of water. It didn't help with the friction, but his body just moved on its own. He couldn't stop it and frankly he didn't want to stop it.

When Suigetsu thought it was enough he turned Sasuke around and bended him over the edge of the pool. His hand stayed on his head, pushing his cheek into the ground. With the other hand he placed himself in front of the twitching hole. In one thrust he sheathed himself fully, hoping the water would lessen the pain.

Sasuke sucked in air through gritted teeth as he was filled up completely. He certainly didn't like this feeling and sure as hell hoped that Suigetsu wouldn't start moving right away. The sword lover placed his hand on a white hip and steadied himself, calming down a bit. When he felt Sasuke relax under his hold he pulled out a bit and pushed back in slowly. He moan escaped his mouth this time, but Sasuke stayed silent. He had to look for that place again.

He spread two white lumps apart and pushed himself in deeper. After a few more thrusts a moan fell of the raven's lips. 'More, Suigetsu,' Sasuke moaned breathlessly.

'What should be more?' Suigetsu asked teasingly, pulling out almost completely and not sheathing himself in again. He only moved the head in and out, leaving the prostate out of it.

'Give me more of your fucking dick,' Sasuke said angrily, telling Suigetsu who was boss again.

Suigetsu wasn't one to deny his leader and slammed inside, ripping a wanton moan from the raven's throat. He kept slamming in and pulling out in a fast pace and Sasuke wasn't sure if he had to suck in air or scream it all out. He had never felt so good. Not anyone had given him this much pleasure, but now that he had found it he was sure to keep it around.

Sasuke didn't see it coming, not knowing what the feeling meant in the first place. So when the scream rippled through his body he shocked himself. Semen drifted off in the water and went through the filtering system. Suigetsu wasn't done yet, but felt that he was close too. He set a pace he liked better and went a little slower than before. After a few more long and deep thrusts he groaned out his own climax.

After he had ridden out his orgasm he stayed inside Sasuke for a while. His head lay on the white shoulder and the raven leaned back against Suigetsu. They relaxed in each other's arms for a while until their bodies started to stiffen. The released each other and went back to their separate spots. An uncomfortable look played on Sasuke's face when semen started to leak out his widened hole, but that was the only image that said that something had actually happened. They didn't speak a word about it and they would never do that otherwise. It didn't mean they would never relive this moment either. They fully intended on doing it again.

What they didn't know was that a certain redhead had seen everything. She found the hole to stare at a naked Sasuke, but eventually had an entire show she could watch. She wasn't sure if she hated Suigetsu for taking her Sasuke or that she loved him for giving her that pleasant image.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
